The Little Things Like Sunburn
by The Lantern
Summary: Always escalate between our favorite frenemies. Leave it to Satoshi to intevene before it gets too bad. DxK Can be taken as platonic or romantic


**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I don't own DN Angel_

"Exams are done! Exams are done! Summer time, oh such fun!" Saehara Jr. Cart wheeled across a spastic smile on his face.

"What an idiot!" "Totally." The Harada sisters slipped out of the main entrance of Blue Lagoon University, dressed in well-suited clothes as the sun beat down on them.

"I guess this means I'll be seeing you more often Hikari-kun." The town's favorite former red head smiled hesitantly at his peer. The former blunet gave no response, running a slender hand through his white-gold fringe.

* * *

Elsewhere a pleasured giggle was heard followed by a disgruntled whimper.

"What's the matter Kraddy-kins, can't stand the heat?"

"Do not touch me!"

"I love summer time!"

"I hate you."

"Whatever you say hunter, whatever you say."

"…"

_Poke._

"Don't touch me!"

* * *

Sensing mischief the former tamer of the White Wings narrowed his eyes and set off down to the apartments. His companion gave a startled sound before trotting after him worriedly. "Are they fighting again?"

The younger boy received no response until they reached the entrance to their rental house. The door was creaked open, cautiously as not to get their head blown off if it was indeed a fight. "What's going on?" The icey commander hissed coolly, eying the two counterparts accusingly.

The darker of the two held the reluctantly guilty look of a child whose hand was in the cookie jar and really didn't want to take it out. The lighter one looked near tears, his usually pale form glowing bright pink. The commander two an exasperated look; much like a mother in response to the afore-mentioned child's thievery.

"Satoshi-sama! Make him stop touching me! It hhhuuurrrttsss." Krad whined, far past clinging to any sense of pride. His tear-filled eyes beseeched his guardian pleadingly.

"Thief, I suggest you remove yourself from Krad's person before I allow him to take revenge on a later date." The blue-eyed boy sighed directing his gaze away from the other blond to the culprit.

"Date?" Bright violet eyes gleamed curiously.

"As in time." The man murmured dryly.

At that time the man's companion decided to speak up. "Daarrkk, I told you to leave Krad-san alone, sunburn is very painful!" The university student waggled his finger at the thief as he scolded him.

"But Dai-chan, he brought it on himself! If he'd just let me put the suntan-lotion on him he wouldn't be in this predicament….oh so very vulnerable to my desires." Dark pouted, his little hunter squirming away frantically, even if it only caused him more pain.

"Let me go!" Other than a bemused stare from his parental tamer, Krad received no response.

"He would have let Hikari-kun put it on if you let them have the bottle!"

"No, I wanted to put it on, not creepy boy!"

"It's Krad-san's choice who puts it on him!"

"No it's not. It's mine."

"He's not yours!" Daisuke cried, rubbing his temples as a headache came on.

"Yes he is, I stoled him!" The purple haired boy retorted immaturely.

"That was a fluke!" Krad hissed agitation on the rise.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it-"

"Will you both just-"

"QUIET!"

The guilty three jumped, staring wide-eyed at the glaring commander.

"Niwa-kun, go and get the aloe from the medicine cabinet." The younger man shivered, scurrying off to do as he was bid.

"Krad, go lay down in my room, I'll be there to assist you in a moment." The blond slipped from the thief's slackened grip, making his way to the blessedly air-conditioned room.

"And you, you will stay here and explain yourself." Satoshi commanded, yanking Dark back by the scruff of his jacket as he tried to sneak away. "Why were you hurting Krad, you know very well we do not tolerate such ignorance here."

Dark averted his sulky gaze, trying his best to sink into the floor as he was chastised. "I wasn't trying to hurt 'm."

"Then what were you trying to do?" The blonde's voice lowered to a more gentle tone, relaxing his grip on the other boy's neck. Daisuke peered around the corner at them, observing carefully.

"He was ignoring me, I don' like I when he ignores me. And he always fusses at me when I ignore him, so why was he ignorin' me?" The thief frowned angrily.

"Maybe because it's partially your fault?"

"No it's not! If he just trusted me-"

"Why should he?"

"-What?"

"Why should he trust you if you go pulling stunts like this, and you're constantly harassing him? If anything it'll make him distance himself from you even more." Satoshi attempted to cling to his patience, forever thin in the face of their curses.

"But-he knows I don't mean it!"

"Does he?"

"Yeah!"

"People, even artworks, don't respond well to constant hurt, it can traumatize them, and then they withdraw their trust and become depressed. Do you want that to happen?"

"It's just sunburn!"

"And last time it was just a 'crush' and next time it'll be just a 'cut'."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Lower your voice."

"Fine, so I should say sorry."

"I mean that this routine of yours will keep on escalating until disaster strikes and you hate each other again, and then he won't forgive you. Do you understand?" Satoshi hissed gravely.

"…." The angel nodded silently.

"Good, now take aloe and go tend to his wounds, ask him to forgive you-again."

"Yes sir." The thief took the aloe from his former tamer and slunk down the hall to where his counterpart laid.

Daisuke waited until the teen disappeared before approaching the blond. "You did well Hikari-kun."

"I suppose."

"Would you like some lemonade?"

"That'd be nice Niwa-kun."

* * *

Guilty amethyst hues scanned the sleeping boy, wincing at the scrapes and bruises forming on already flushed skin. He bit his lip before sighing and sitting next to the bare blonde, dripping some aloe onto his hands.

Krad whimpered as his back stung painfully before rapidly cooling under the repetitive motions of calloused fingers. "Satoshi-sama?"

"...I'm sorry." The white wings stiffened in confusion, neck aching as he swiveled it around to look at his counterpart. "Mousy?" Golden orbs narrowed as the thief avoided his gaze, gently pressing him back down onto the bed as he made his way down his legs.

"I apologize for...-harming you, mentally and physically. " Krad frowned in response, pressing his face into the cool, soft fabric of the pillow. "And I hope I can make it up to you."

Soon the job was done and the thief pulled away. He tucked the blanket loosely about the blonde's burnt form, pushing a strand of blond behind his pefect pink little ear. He leaned down to the half-asleep beauty and gave a baited breathe.

"I love you." And then he was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone, I know I haven't been on in almost half a year (Well, published or updated anything anyway) Adn i do apologize, it's just that I've been very busy as of late, my parent's have increased their supervision on what I do on the computer, and I had exams. Both of which I passed with high scores, thankfully. _

_I cannot garuntee that I will update soon, but know that I will eventually. (Before this summer at least) On all of my major stories. _

_And before I go, here are a few _**translations (AKA What I was thinking when I wrote it):**

**Satoshi-sama! Make him stop touching me! It hhhuuurrrttsss** - _Mama! He's hurting me!_

**But Dai-chan, he brought it on himself! If he'd just let me put the suntan-lotion on him he wouldn't be in this predicament….oh so very vulnerable to my desires**. - _But Mom, he made me do it. If he just let me take care of him I wouldn't have to take advantage of him!_

Love you guy! Peace out!


End file.
